Vacation Days
Rest and Relaxation The pair of twins known as Inui looked up to the beautiful buildings that made up the Isle of Ananda. The island was a resort more than anything, filled to the brim with spas and tourist attractions. Its claim to fame lay within the hot springs on the island. They were said to have mystical healing properties, sure to restore a youthful energy to even the oldest of bones. Like with all things fun, In-kun had done a lot of convincing to get his twin here. And some threatening. A sprinkle of downright begging, but he didn't want to talk about that. He took a few steps down the docks, eager to get his little vacation started. However he was pulled up short, his arm pulling back towards his brother who wasn't moving from his spot on the dock. "In, I dunno...I still feel like we should be working." In let out an sound close to a growl, but Ui just looked at him impassively, not impressed in the slightest "Look, Ui. We've been doing TONS of work! Like, we captured that island a couple days ago. And just last week we drove off an enemy ship who was tryna pillage ours. We deserve this, it'd be a crime not to take some time for R&R!" The quieter blonde let his eyes trail from his brother to the spa resort behind him "I could use a nice seaweed rub...Alright. But we keep our Den Den Mushi on us, and if we're needed at all we are leaving." In let out a whoop of triumph and set off for the main building of the resort once more, this time Ui trailing obediently behind him. ---- Three minks walked nearby, two large males and a larger female who was cast in seastone handcuffs. Even though she was restrained and significantly weakened, she was still visibly struggling and appeared to be extremely furious, as proven by her slew of expletives and feet dragging. "Pyjamas, you need to stop struggling. You're lucky the commander decided that all you needed was a little anger management until you could come back... if you were anyone else, I'm sure he wouldn't have been so lenient." One of the males, a rhino mink, stated. "Plus, you're hurtin' my hand really bad..." The other, a pig mink, stated. "I don't need no fucking anger management! You're all just a bunch of goddamn pansies, still drinking from momma!" Pyjamas spat, still struggling as the two men dragged her closer to a building that would apparently serve as her "rehabilitator." At this point, Pyjamas was beginning to make a scene, as evidenced by the fact that most of the people in the immediate vicinity now had their eyes locked on her. Ui stopped suddenly, tugging on In's hand to make him follow suit. He watched the woman's display, much like all the other spa goers around them "She reminds me of you when you get cranky, In-nii." Ui got a glare in return for that, and a sharp yank to his arm that almost sent him toppling to the ground. "I'm not fucking like that!! And I don't get cranky, I'm not a damn baby." He grumbled something else but Ui just ignored him, climbing onto his brother's back and patting his head lightly. Rolling his eyes, In walked closer to the woman to allow his brother to get a look, knowing he only really pointed the woman out because she was a Mink. Ui was the most curious out of the two of them, and they'd rarely had chances to see Minks up close. The short twins pulled up to the side of the rhino mink, Ui leaning forwards a pit to get a look at all three of them at once "Are you all from Zou? I've never been, but I heard it's a sight. Right, In-nii?" In opened his mouth to respond, but Ui barreled on "I always wanted to see Electro in person. Can any of you use that um..." Ui seemed to be at a loss for words "Sulong." In supplied helpfully "Yes! Sulong. Can any of you guys use that?" "What the fuck was that? Do you here something?" Pyjamas said, abruptly stopping her tantrum. At this point, all three minks stopped talking and craned their necks downwards, looking at the twins with a mix of confusion and even slight annoyance. The rhino looked up at the crowd that was still looking at them and began speaking. "Who lost their kids?" He asked genuinely. The pig crouched downwards towards the twins and spoke in a gentler tone than the rhino and Pyjamas. "Y-yes... we all can use electro and Zulong, as all minks can. We're natural-born warriors after all... members of the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad!" He finished, talking in the higher-pitched tone that many adopt while talking to children. "B-but, you guys should get out of here. Nothing to see!" Ui scrunched his brow and looked down at In "Kids? Why are they calling us kids?" He rolled his eyes "Because we look like kids you fuckin air head." Ui nodded slowly, as if everything were falling into place for him. He was suddenly pulled from his brother's back by In himself and tossed into the air, but he didn't look disturbed by the fact. He was sheathed in a soft glow as he came back down, his brother catching him easily and being engulfed in the glow as well. The glow turned into an amorphous shape, floating into the air before the trio of minks. Slowly, limbs became apparent, then the shape of a head and hair. The glow faded slowly, revealing the shape of a noticeably older version of the two that had stood there before. His hair was longer, falling down to the middle of his back. His hat was now a pattern of yellow and orange stripes, sitting reversed on his head. The suspenders they had worn had turned into jean shorts with straps handing around their waist, and their shirts into a midriff tee that alternated between yellow and orange stripes. He stuck out his tongue and held up a piece sign at the three minks, now standing a good two feet taller than even Pyjamas "I'm not a kid, as you can see! I go but the name of Inui! And you?" "W-well, I'm Butaniku... t-that's Zouge... and she's not important!" The pig responded with a giddy tone. "That's enough Butan, we're not here to be show ponies. We have duties to attend to." Zouge responded. Butaniku put his head down as though he were ashamed, and nodded in agreement. He fumbled with a keychain attached to his belt loop and walked over to Pyjamas, unlocking the seastone cuffs that bound her. "You know you have no choice, Pyjamas..." The rhino said, apparently referencing her choice of whether or not to go to her "appointment." With that, the rhino looked towards the pig and nodded, prompting the two to turn in the opposite direction and walk away, now that their mission had been completed. Pyjamas simply stood there silently as the onlookers diffused and she watched the rhino and pig turn the corner of the block and lose their line of sight on her. "Well you formerly tiny, currently bigger, weirdos, it was great talking to you." Pyjamas said sarcastically, giving them no time to respond before she began sprinting in the opposite direction of the other two minks, towards the harbor. After she had made it no more than two yards, a deafening crash rang through the town. This crash was followed by an intense quake that caused the residents all to scream and scatter. "What in the fuck is it now?!" Pyjamas complained, stopping in her tracks before looking upwards and seeing a gargantuan ship that had collided with the harbor and was now pouring out a fleet of pirates, swords bared. Inui watched the alpaca Mink run and then stop, the ship stopping her escape. Inui stared at it for a long moment before speaking "Of course! One our day off of all days!" He took a deep breath, but it was quickly let out in a growl "I need to calm down. No we don't! We need to get angry, this warrants anger. No! Yes! No! YES! NO!!!" Inui's form glowed and then separated back into In and Ui, the two falling into a heap on the ground just as pirates flooded from the ship onto the island. They stood, Ui glaring at In while his brother looked sheepish "I lead this time. You're too unstable!" Ui glowed again, picking up his brother and twirling on the spot. When the glow dissipated this time, their look was wholly different. His hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, falling down to the backs of his calves. He wore knee-length cuffed shorts and a hoodie cut off at just above his stomach. This form was notably inhuman, however, as it possessed an extra set of arms located on his abdomen and four eyes, the second set being smaller and narrower and in place of his eyebrows. He stretched all of his arms outwards with a loud sigh "Oh it's been far too long! Uini here, ready to put on a wonderful performance." He slammed his right fist in to his left palms, to different effects. The top set were engulfed in a bright glow, the glow dissipating to reveal large gauntlets covering them. The second set pulled a spear from the opposite palm before holding it up. He brought his fists together with the spear tip between them, the weapons fusing together with a bright glow. He pulled his hands free as the light dissipated, revealing a large war hammer held gingerly in his grip "Let's begin!" He launched from his spot, appearing before a pirate who had run down a woman, slamming the hammer into his stomach and sending him flying into the ocean "Blast off." He repeated this process three more times, giggling all the way "Blasting off again!" "This is so ANNOYING!" Pyjamas yelled through gritted teeth, reeling back and sending a powerful punch towards a cement pillar that promptly shattered into hundreds of pieces. She angrily walked with a quickened pace towards the nearest pirate, who was too distracted shattering a store's glass window front to notice her heading towards him. Pyjamas grabbed the man's head with both of her hands, lifting him off of the ground as he struggled in fear. She grunted angrily as she twisted her hands in a rapid motion, creating a loud snap as the man's flailing body now fell limp. The pirate's comrade, who had been looting alongside him, screamed in fear and attempted to run away. He was ultimately no match for Pyjama's speed, as she quickly caught up to him. She grabbed the man by his waist and extended her knee outwards as she held him up before quickly forcing him downwards. The man made contact with her knee and apparently shattered his spine against the force of the attack, as he was now limp and lifeless when he fell to the ground. Uini watched Pyjamas for a moment, admiring the woman's brutality "Well done, love. Truly extraordinary. Rampant destruction is a good way to handle an opponent, but I prefer a more controlled approach." He bent his legs a bit before pushing off the ground, careening through the air to land atop the mast of the ship. "Let's see what there is to see~" He moved again, this time leaping around the deck of the ship, tapping here and there with his hammer as he went. Jumped over the edge and ran around the hull of the ship doing the same. He jumped back up, almost hovering above the mast "And for the coup de gras!" He brought the hammer down onto the top of the mast with a fair amount of force. The blow sent a shockwave through the entire ship, causing it to shake and rattle. Then, all at once, it fell apart. Uini landed gingerly next to Pyjamas, admiring his work with a bright smile "I have an idea!" He held out a hand to the mink expectantly "Dance with me!" Pyjamas' gaze shot over to the mutant-looking twins as pirates stormed towards them. She looked almost disgusted at the proposal, most likely because of the strange and inappropriate timing considering the situation. However, it quickly dawned upon Pyjamas that the spectacle the twins put on that caused them to fuse together was initiated by dancing. The thought of becoming part of a more powerful beast greatly excited Pyjamas to the point where she simply could not resist the temptation. Without saying a thing, Pyjamas ran towards Uini and extended her hand. Pyjamas was engulfed in a bright glow just as the twins had been before. Though this time, they grew even more in size. A loud laugh echoed from the glowing orb, the light exploding outwards and blinding all the pirates in the area. It revealed a form that towered over the one-stories, and sent everyone who had any sense running for their lives. The form was distinctly feminine, with a moderate bust and curves. She wore an orange sweater that slit up the front, revealing her bully but still covering all of her private bits. She wore deep brown leggings and gladiator sandals. She possessed the normal amount of two eyes, though one was a light blue color and the other was black. She had four arms, however, the second set shares a shoulder blade with the first, being situated right under them. Her hair is large and curly, pulled up into a wide ponytail that fell down her back. "Now this is more like it! But who am I?" She looked confused for a moment before some clarity fell over her features "I think," Her voice carried an accent that hadn't been present in any of her three components "An Uini." She twirled the warhammer above her head, the weapon turning into a glowing orbs once more. She tossed it above her head into the air "And a Pyjamas." She pulled a two glowing chains from her palms, and tossed them up as well "Maaaaake..." The weapons fell back down on either side of her, fused into two large spiked wrecking balls attached to chains that she caught deftly in either hand "A Onesie! Now...let's wreck shit up." She whipped her arm up and sent the wrecking ball into the air, swinging it back down with immense force into a crowd of invading pirates attempting to make it to a getaway ship. Swinging the chains back upwards, Onesie sent it flying into the main ship that they had arrived on. The impact of the massive wrecking ball left a giant hole in the center of the boat that rapidly filled with water and utterly decimated the ship itself. To follow up this attack, Onesie imbued their wrecking ball full of Electro, causing it to crackle with electricity and give off sparks of energy. They promptly threw their wrecking ball down once more, this time making contact with the ground. The ground shook as though the earth itself was giving way, and a "wave" of electric energy expanded around the entire radius of the impact circle, taking out countless more pirates who continued to fight. Category:Role-Plays